


He Can't Because He Promised

by aim_n_create



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Kill Me, Everyone lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but not really dead, it made me think of this, season 3 trailer broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: Keith was anger, but more than anything, he was scared as he watch Lance abandon Blue to board an enemy ship that was about to blow up. He can't die! He promised! Lance. Is. Not. Dead. Keith would search the universe until he finds him and he will make Lance keep his promise.





	He Can't Because He Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new season 3 trailer and then some fan theories and had to write this cause I just can't deal right now. I about cried writing it cause I just want my babies to be healthy and happy.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, gayintothetrash, who deals with all my crap.
> 
> Comments and kudos make this introvert writer blush.  
> Enjoy!!

This wasn’t how it was suppose to go. They had finally defeated the fleet only to find out that the crew had abandoned the last ship and set it to self-destruct. With the wormhole that Allura tried to open corrupted, there was no way they could get away fast enough to avoid major damage. Keith gripped the handles of the red lion harder as he screamed in his headset. 

“Lance!” To anyone watching, Keith would had seemed angry, which he was, but more than anything, he was scared. He watched in horror as Lance glanced at him once more before turning and exiting the blue lion. Lance used his jetpack to propel himself to the enemy’s ship. Lance ran to the control room, looking over the symbols frantically. He had to save his team-his family. As soon as he figured it out, he turned the enemy ship towards the wormhole, which now looked more like a deadly black hole. 

“What are you doing?” Hunk called out to him, worry filling his voice. Lance gritted his teeth together as he pushed the ship forward. 

“Don’t do this!” Coran’s voice cracked. “I can’t watch this happen again.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Lance closed his eyes as he sighed.

“I have to. It’s fine though. I’m nothing special.” Lance tried to laugh, but it turned into a sob as he pushed the ship to move faster. He has less than 60 ticks to get it through the wormhole.

“You promised!!” Keith screamed as he tried to push the red lion forward. Blue blocked their path, a heart wrenching, sad sound echoing in all of the paladins minds. Lance bit his lip as he looked back.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Keith.” Lance pulled off his helmet and threw it across the room, physically unable to hear their cries and pleas anymore. He had to do this. He had to. As the ship passed through the wormhole, Lance sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs, crying. The wormhole shook as it closed with a rush of energy flowing through, signaling the finality of Lance’s decision. Keith’s body shook as the blue lion deactivated and started to fall back towards the planet that they were previously on. Her eyes flashed one last time before she disappeared from Keith’s view. Sobs filled Keith’s ears as the weight of the silence in Red became to much. 

“Paladins,” Allura called with a soft, broken voice. “Return to the castle. Please.” The click of the microphone broke Keith out of the shock. He flipped Red around harshly and pushed her to reach the castle. Faster. He had to get there faster. He had to get to Lance sooner.

“Come on.” He growled as he pushed the controls harder. Red growled out at him before whining softly. Her thoughts flashed back to Blue. “We will get Blue right after this.” He tried to comfort her as he landed. As he ran off of the ramp, he looked back at her. “Go get Blue if you can. I’m going to get Lance.” He speed off down to the control center as Red left the hanger. He slid to a stop as he took in the sight. Hunk was sitting in his chair with his head between his knees, his frame shaking. Pidge stood ridge by him, their hands gripped in tight fist as they bit their lip. Allura was trying to stand tall in the center of the room, but her shoulders drooped low. Coran was leaning on his station, unable to look up from his shaking hands. “We have to open a wormhole to the same location.” Keith stated as he stepped forward.

“There is no reason to do such a thing.” Allura spoke slowly. Keith bared his teeth at her.

“We have to get Lance!” He called. Hunk whimpered at his name and Pidge finally let out a teary sob. He glanced around the room. “We need to help him!” Coran forced himself up, turning to meet Keith. His eyes were dark with past memories and red from the tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“There is no longer anyone to help.” Coran’s voice was harsh. “Even if he managed to escape the explosion of the ship, the wormhole would of killed him. That was no normal wormhole. It was corrupted to the point it was collapsing in on itself from the inside out. If it had remained open, it would have formed a black hole.” Coran took a deep breathe. “No one survives going through that. I would know.” He turned to walk out but Keith spoke up again.

“Lance isn’t anyone. He can’t be dead. He just can’t.” His voice slowly faded as tears collected in his eyes. “He has to return to Earth. He has to be their hero. He has a family to get back to. He can’t die out here.” Keith placed his hands over his face, shoulders finally shaking with his cries. “He promised! He promised! He promised me that he wouldn’t leave me alone!” Keith felt his knees get weak as he fell to the floor, sobs now shaking his body as he cried out for Lance. “He promised.” His voice barely broke past his lips.

~~~

Weeks past and there was no sign of Lance or Shiro. Voltron was broken. They had almost vanished from the map completely and only engaged in battle when it was truly necessary. But Voltron was not the only thing suffering. Coran had fallen quiet since ‘the incident’. Hunk would cry at the drop of a pen and became more anxious with each passing day. Allura tried to remain strong, but the toll was starting to show. Pidge never left their lab. Hunk would bring them food during meal times and also set up a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner, a useless deed done in hope that they would sleep.

Keith was broken. He no longer slept and barely ate. If he was not in the training room, he was in the control room searching for a sign, just a glimmer of hope, that Shiro and Lance were fine. That they were alive. Yet, his activities were not the only thing to change. His attitude did too. He became more careless, hotheaded, cold hearted. He would rush into battle, showing no mercy. He no longer felt anything but grief and anger. This dumb ass war stole his happiness and love. It took his kindness and light. It took his family and the love of his life. The only reason he fought now was to get revenge.

Where Voltron failed to show, the rebel forces did. Talk of the ragtag army started to flow from one end of the universe to the next, along with the rumors of a group of Galra that fought alongside them. But what startled Keith the most was the rumors of a champion and of a compassionate, blue warrior. Pidge also grew intrigued by these rumors for the included that of a technological genius that stood beside the champion and warrior. Keith and Pidge would often travel to the surface of nearby planets just to sit in bars or restaurants, listening, waiting for a slight clue on where the rebel group may be. They would follow the smallest leads if it meant getting Voltron, getting their family back together. 

~~~

It wasn’t until a month later that it finally paid off. Keith was sipping a strong drink as Pidge snacked on the food that was placed in front of them. So far the night had been calm. Not one word about the rebels or even a mutter of ‘champion’ or ‘warrior’. Keith was about to call it a failure when a gruff looking alien walked straight over to them.

“Ya be the Voltron ones?” He asked as he crossed his four arms over his burly chest. Keith’s hand went to his knife as he locked eyes with the alien.

“What if we are?” He snarled out, showing his sharp canines. The alien huffed a laugh as he pulled a chair to sit in front of them. He crossed one leg over the other, thumping his boot against his armor. 

“I hear ya tryin’ find the rebels.” He grinned at them, his own sharp teeth on display. Keith’s and Pidge’s ears perked up as they turned more towards him. “I can give ya the coordinates to them, but can’t say they won’t shoot first ask questions later.” 

“Sounds like my kind of people.” Keith chuckled slightly as Pidge and the alien talked more about the coordinates. As the alien turned to walk away, Keith reached out to stop him. “Why did you tell us?” He asked slowly. The alien looked at him for a moment before letting out a low chuckle.

“I help cause he tells about you. Stories of glory have made way across the camp about his belonged.” He turned to Keith. “We loss much in this war. I only want to lessen that lost.” He met Keith’s eyes. “I be glad to see that he was true.” He walked away before Keith could say another word. Pidge pulled on him. 

“Let’s go. Sooner we leave the sooner we get there.” Keith nodded as they paid and raced out of the bar. They entered the ship in a hurry, the kerfuffle waking those who were asleep. “We have to go here now!” Pidge shoved the coordinates in Coran’s face. He read over them carefully as Allura yawned.

“What could be so desperately important that if is needed at this hour?”  She tried to cover another yawn.

“Lance.” Keith breathed out. “And Shiro.” 

“And Matt!” Pidge giggled as they hugged Hunk, who was gasping similar to a fish. Allura stood straight at the names that were spoken in happiness. For the first time in a month, Coran smiled. Twirling his moustache, he turned to Allura.

“Well, Let’s get going then.” Allura clapped her hands as Coran skipped to his control board.

“Let’s go get our team back!” Allura chirped as she opened the wormhole. The paladins cheered as they sat in their assigned seats. Keith bounced his leg as they zoomed through the stars. He was going to get Lance back. 

As the ship neared the planet, Keith raced to the entrance of the castle, ready to exit it as soon as it landed. Pidge and Hunk were not far behind. 

“This is really happening. We found them. They are alive.” Hunk whispered as the paladins stood close, shoulders pulled heigh. 

Down on the surface of the planet, a smaller alien scurried into a tent, their gills fluttering as they huffed for air.

“Commander! A ship has entered the atmosphere.” The alien exclaimed as they weaved around the machines.

“What type of ship?” A strong voice called from the back of the tent.

“It seems to be a castle, Champion.” The alien fiddled with their fingers, still slightly out of breathe. A gasp echoed through the air as another voice spoke.

“Tell the ranks not to shoot. The passengers of the ship should be treated like honor guest. Have Kelkio bring them to my tent.” The alien bowed with a yipped ‘Commander’ before running back out. The Commander turned to the Champion. “It seems like all of my hard work was for nothing.” He sighed as he pushed a half finished machine away. 

“It seems so, but it may come in handy later on.” He comforted the other as he stood. “Think we should prepare anything?” He gestured to the food cabinet.

“Nah, it would be more fun not to. You should wake him though.” The Champion pushed aside a sheet with a nod as he walked into a side room.

Keith stumbled out of the castle in a rush. He glanced over the crowd of faces that came to greet them. He felt his heart stop when he did not see Lance or Shiro. Were they wrong?

“Ya of Voltron, welcome to rebel camp.” The alien from the bar stepped forward from the crowd. Pidge pointed at him as they gasped.

“You!” Keith walked off of the platform and met the alien halfway. He held out his hand.

“Red Paladin, I am Kelkio, leader of the shipmen. The Commander has sent me to show ya to their tent.” He looked up before bowing slight. “Princess, if ya would.” Kelkio gestured over his shoulder as he turned and walked away. Keith looked back at them before jogging after Kelkio. The walk to the tent was filled with small talk about many things, including rebel force. Keith looked at Kelkio, remembering a part of their conversation at the bar.

“Back at the bar, you said something about stories of a ‘belonged’?” Kelkio nodded without looking at Keith.

“My language is not like yours. He informed me such. To me, belonged like your loved. We call it belonged for your heart belong to them.” Keith felt his face redden. He was about to ask more when they stopped at a tent. Kelkio held open the flap that acted as a door. “They be there.” He said as Keith ducked into the tent. He looked around as he waited for the rest of the crew to fill in. Machines and parts filled the front part of the tent. Only a small path that lead to the back was clear. Pidge stepped up by Keith, their hand gripping his arm tight. He took a deep breathe and started along the curvy path. As they near the back, they saw what seemed to be a kitchen which branched out into separate rooms. Pidge gasped as they looked to the table. There sat a tall, lanky brunette who was fiddling with some kind of technology. At Pidge’s gasp, the person looked up. He was the spitting image of Pidge. He grinned at them.

“I see you have arrived.” He stood up as Pidge tore across the space to tackle him in a huge. “It’s good to see you, finally.” He kissed the top of Pidge’s head as they cried into his uniform.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Pidge’s voice cracked. Keith leaned forward to look around, trying to see anyone else. A voice spoke from the other side of the table.

“Oh, he gets a hug but I don’t?” Keith turned so fast the surroundings blurred.

“Shiro!” HUnk gasped as Keith felt tears spring to his eyes. Shiro rounded the table and hugged Keith. Pidge looked up from Matt’s uniform.

“He was gone longer than you were. Plus, I like him more.” They stuck their tongue out as Matt howled with laughter. Before Shiro could fake being hurt, Allura stepped forward and reached for him.

“It is good to know that you are well.” She smiled as she leaned into his frame. Keith felt his smile slowly fall. This was all good, but someone was still missing. He glanced around once more before looking at Shiro.

“Is he-” His voice broke. Shiro grinned as he ran his hand down Allura’s hair.

“I never thought I would see the day I saw that look on your face. It’s good to know you found someone, but if I have to hear your name one more time, I may just turn myself in to the Galra.” Shiro laughed as Keith flushed red. “He should be here in a minute.” Shiro grin fell into a somber smile as he released Allura to greet the others. 

A sound from one of the other rooms caused Keith to turn. There in the doorway stood Lance. Seeing him now, Keith understood why the rumors had called him a warrior. He stood tall and strong. New scars covered his face and arms, and his hair had been cut real short. Yet, he still had kind eyes and a blinding smile. Keith felt his lungs squeeze all of the air out of his body as he looked at Lance. Lance took a few steps forward. It was then that Keith realized that he also now limped. Glancing down, Keith was met with the sight of a metal leg that glowed bright blue in place of Lance’s left leg. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he met Lance’s face again.

“Keith.” Lance breathed out with a happy sigh. Keit choked on a sob as he rushed forward, throwing himself into Lance. Lance gasped from the impact, but wrapped his arms around Keith tight. He leaned down and buried his face into Keith’s hair. “I missed you.”

“You idiot.” Keith cried into his shoulder. “You promised me that you would never leave me alone and then you go and pull that stupid stunt.” He cried harder at the memory of the event. Lance pulled him closer and rocked them back and forth.

“I’m sorry Keith. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I had to make that if I couldn’t keep my promise that I had to save you.” Keith gripped the back of Lance’s shirt.

“How did you survive?” He whispered.

“The ship exited the wormhole right after it entered. It only dropped me off a few galaxies away. I was able to get out of the ship right before it blew up, but I was caught in the aftershock and debri. Some of the rebels found me floating in space unconscious.” Keith whined in the back of his throat. Lance placed a hand under Keith’s chin. “I’m fine now and I will never leave your side again. I promise.”

“You better not.” Keith growled slightly as he leaned up and sealed his lips to Lance’s in a long overdue kiss. 

 

The moment was sadly interrupted as Pidge and Matt started to make gagging sounds, screaming ‘ew’ in the background. Keith sighed against Lance’s shoulder, smiling. He finally had his family back.


End file.
